When trying to find an item on an e-commerce site, users often type a query into the site's search engine, which attempts to match that query against inventory, either active or inactive, on the site. Active inventory is currently available, whereas inactive inventory is not available, as it has expired or has already been sold. Although matches for the query are often found and shown to the user, there are also many situations where the site is unable to match the query to items. This can commonly be caused by spelling errors, either through typographical errors, lack of knowledge of proper spelling of terms, and/or lack of knowledge about proper formatting for particular terms, such as model names or numbers of items. As a result, a user in such a situation sees zero inventory from the e-commerce site, despite the fact that items similar or otherwise relevant to those desired by the user might be available.